Alltag auf der seaQuest Tattoo
by Kiddo
Summary: kleine Szene während eines Landurlaubes


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Tattoo 

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Die Handlung spielt während der ersten Staffel bei einem Landurlaub.

* * *

Captain Bridger und Lucas Wolenczak waren unterwegs zum Strand wo sie sich mit dem Rest der Senior Crew und Dr. Westphalen treffen wollten. Jeder von ihnen wollte die zwei freien Tage so viel wie möglich im freien verbringen, schließlich war dies etwas was man auf einem U-Boot nicht tun konnte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Bridger das er was verloren hatte, und zwar die Person mit der er sich ein Hotelzimmer teilte. Suchend sah er sich um und bemerkte das Lucas vor einem der Geschäfte stehen geblieben war. Nathan lief die paar Schritte zurück und stöhnte innerlich als er erkannte was das für ein Shop war, ein Tattoo-Laden. „Keine Chance kleiner."

Das Computergenie zuckte zusammen. „Huh? Wie kommen sie auf die Idee das ich gerne ein Tattoo hätte?"

Bridger zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber so alt nun auch noch nicht."

„Tja Captain, in dem Fall muss ich sie leider enttäuschen, ich möchte keine Tätowierung." Der Teenager setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Nathan folgte ihm, konnte er sich wirklich so irren?

„Und außerdem, was lässt sie glauben das ich sie deshalb um Erlaubnis bitten würde?"

„Es ist einfach ein Tatsache das du noch nicht Volljährig bist und somit brauchst du die Erlaubnis eines Erwachsenen Erziehungsberechtigten. Und da ich für dich auf der seaQuest die Verantwortung habe, bin ich abgesehen von deinen Eltern der einzige der es genehmigen könnte." Für Bridger war dies alles ganz logisch.

Das Computergenie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Glauben sie wirklich das die einen nach dem Ausweis fragen?"

„Aber natürlich." Der Captain warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Jungen. „Etwa nicht?"

Lucas brach in Schallendes Gelächter aus. Der Captain war vielleicht naiv. Sollte er ihn vielleicht auch darüber aufklären, dass der Osterhase und der Weihnachtsmann nicht wirklich existierten…

* * *

Später am Strand:

Fröhlich und klitsch nass kamen Ben, Miguel und Lucas aus dem Wasser. Die drei hatten sich eine ordentliche Wasserschlacht geliefert wobei es natürlich auch darum gegangen war die anderen unterzutauchen. Der Teenager hatte dabei erst gar keine Chance gegen die beiden stärkeren Erwachsenen gehabt und genügend Wasser geschluckt. Als dann aber plötzlich Darwin wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, hatte sich Lucas Blatt gewendet.

Ortiz und der Blondschopf hielten sich förmlich vor lachen die Seiten. Ben dagegen grummelte vor sich hin. „Ich find das gar nicht witzig!"

„Wir schon!" Meinte der Teen und brach mit dem Sensor Chief erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ha ha! Selten so gelacht. Aber wer kann auch schon ahnen, dass Darwin einem einfach die Badehose klaut?" Demonstrativ zog er die Shorts gleich ein bisschen höher.

„Tja, du solltest halt das nächste mal zweimal überlegen bevor du versuchst mit Darwin Frauen anzumachen." Meinte Lucas und schüttelte die nassen Haare.

„Du solltest froh sein das er sie dir überhaupt wiedergegeben hat. Stell dir mal vor er hätte sie behalten." Sagte Ortiz.

Nun kamen die drei bei den anderen an und griffen sich ihre Handtücher. Der Teenager begann sich die Haare trocken zurubbeln.

O'Neill blickte von seinen Buch auf als Ben in nass tropfte. „Hey!" Bevor er aber noch mehr sagen konnte, erweckte das Computergenie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Shorts des Jungens hingen durch das Gewicht des Wassers ein klein bisschen tiefer als zuvor. „Hey, du hast ja ein Tattoo."

Lucas schaute an sich selbst herunter und stellte fest, dass seine Shorts nun so hingen wie er sie eigentlich immer trug. Und damit enthüllte sich ein kleiner Delphin etwas oberhalb der Leiste.

Die Aufmerksamkeit aller war nun auf den Teen gerichtet. Dieser dagegen nickte bloß und trocknete sich weiter ab.

„Warum hast du nie etwas erzählt?" Fragte Ben.

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. „Weil er nichts ist was sich lohnt zu erzählen."

„Komm mal näher." Meinte Dr. Westphalen während Bridger gar nichts sagte.

Der Teenager näherte sich der Ärztin mit gemischten Gefühlen. Würde sie ihm nun eine Standpauke über die Gefahren des Tätowierens halten und wie viele Leute dies später bereuten und wieder entfernen ließen?

Als Lucas vor ihr stand kniff die rothaarige Ärztin die Augen zusammen. „Sieht gut aus und vor allem passt es zu dir." Das Computergenie seufzte auf, was Kristen natürlich nicht entging. „Dachtest du etwa ich halte dir jetzt einen Vortrag?"

Der Blondschopf nickte.

„In der Hinsicht muss jeder wissen was er selbst tut. Und für einen Vortrag wäre es jetzt eh zu spät." Dr. Westphalen lächelte. „Außerdem wollte ich früher auch immer eins haben, war aber dann doch immer zu feige dafür."

Das junge Genie sah den Captain nun prüfend an.

„Von mir gibt es auch keinen Vortrag." Meinte Bridger. „Wie lange hast du es schon?"

„Seit ich 14 bin."

Nathan dachte an das Gespräch von vorhin zurück. „Und das ohne die Einverständniserklärung deiner Eltern."

Lucas nickte. „Ja, aber als meine Mutter es gesehen hat war sie nicht sauer. Sie meinte ich wäre intelligent genug um zu wissen was ich tue." Und außerdem hatte es sie eh nicht wirklich interessiert.

Bridger nickte, ihm fiel zwar dazu noch jugendlicher Leichtsinn und anderes ein aber er glaubte auch das Lucas wohl lang genug darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Mein Bruder war auch 14 als er sich ein Tatoo stechen lassen hat. Da hat auch niemand nach einem Ausweis oder ähnlichem gefragt." Erzählte plötzlich Ford.

„Aber sag mal Lucas, warum hast du mich vorhin deshalb angelogen." Fragte der Captain.

Der Teenager schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe nicht gelogen." Nun grinste er verschmitzt über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich habe gesagt ich möchte kein Tattoo. Und das stimmt hundertprozentig. Denn ich hab ja schon eins!"

ENDE

Written 16.03.200

* * *

Okay, ich geb's ja zu. Ich hätte total gerne genau dieses Tattoo und auch genau an der Stelle. Aber ich bin einfach zu feige…. 


End file.
